


You Are My Sunshine

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Escape, F/M, Family Reunions, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is the blood Daughter of Bruce and Talia. After her mother and grandfather captured her she escape's after she gave birth to her daughter.





	You Are My Sunshine

I'm gone I'm away from my grandfather and mother. I held my daughter close I took my cloak off wrapped it around me making a wrap to hold her. I put her in laying her on me. I walked for day's and weeks I walked into a small cave. I leaned against the wall my daughter sound asleep. I started crying missing my beloved. I hope I will see you again my love. The next night I walked finally making it to Gotham. I walked using a secret door father had in case of emergency. I went inside the Batcave seeing Alfred he looked at me shocked. I feel my knees buckling he ran to me exhausted 

"miss Y/N I can't believe my own eye's!Are you alright?!"

Alfred gave me some water I drank I sat on my dad's chair Alfred noticed the infant. I unwrapped the cloak around me holding her I wrapped it around her 

"c-could you" 

"of course" 

"thank you I presume my father is on patrol" 

"he is may I call him and tell him that your home" 

"no I must clean myself and put my daughter to bed" 

"take of yourself I will watch her" 

"are you certain she has my brother and father's stubbornness" 

"I've had experience now upstairs" 

I sighed I went upstairs I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed wearing Dick's shirt, my pants and socks. I walked the batcave seeing Alfred holding her she started whining

"here time for bed my darling girl" 

Alfred gave her to me I walked around the batcave I rocked back and forth. I sung a lullaby 

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are Grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same But if you leave me to love another. You'll regret it all some day You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are Grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"

I smiled tears falling down my face remembering Richard singing that same song to me. She fell asleep I heard something 

"Y/N" 

"dad" 

I turned seeing dad he saw my daughter he shut his eyes sighing 

"please forgive me Y/N" 

I shook my head he gently hugged me I started crying 

"what's my granddaughters name?" 

I smiled "I wanted Dick to have a say for her name it is his daughter" 

I heard crying I saw Tim I let father hold her. I walked to Tim I touched his shoulders he hugged me I rubbed his head. I saw, Barbara, Cassandra and Jason the girl's ran and hugged me. Stephanie ran in she started crying she ran and hugged me. I looked at Jason 

"you look as if you seen a ghost brother" I said 

Jason sniffed laughing I hugged him 

"sister!" 

I looked Damian crying he ran into my arms sobbing 

"I forbid you to do anything like that again!" 

I put Damian down tears falling from his face. I kissed his head I saw Dick he dropped his escrima sticks. He slowly walked to me shocked. We looked at each other longing for this moment for far far too long he hugged me I wrapped my arms around him

"I'm so sorry Y/N" 

I heard him crying he rubbed my head I started crying

"just hush you damn idiot" 

I heard my child cooing 

"is that?!" Stephanie asked 

"no way?!" Tim asked 

"ha! Told they didn't just kiss! " Jason said 

Dick looked at me shocked 

"is that, did you oh baby" 

"she is my-our child" 

I walked to father seeing her smiling I gently touched her face. That smile that reminded me of my beloved. I held her I turned to Dick he laughed crying 

"I wanted her father to name her" 

Dick carefully wrapped his arms around me and our daughter she touched his face 

"hey sweetheart it's daddy my sweet Mary..." he looked at me I smiled "little Mary Grayson"


End file.
